the headless horseman and the headless rider
by bleach102
Summary: the headless rider    aka  celty  sturluson    meets  the  headless  horseman  when  visiting  new york
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN OR THE HEADLESS RIDER ( aka celty sturluson

celty was going to new york to see sleepy hollow a location she had read in a book created by washington irving

so this is sleepy hollow it's kinda peaceful : thought celty

some of people were bring her down her motorcycle from the boat and the reason she was on a boat instead of a plane because she was not allowed to bring her motorcycle on a plane

celty brong out her pda so she can talk to them and started to type on it

on her pda it said thank you for bringing her motorcycle and gave them money

celty went to the town that was mentioned in the story which was called tarry town

celty had waneted to see the old bridge but bridge but the original bridge was knock down and they build a new on ( which was true )

in a quick moment celty thought she was being watch but she passed it off in a quick second

celty was getting tired and went to look for an inn so she could rest and plus the sun had already setted down and was already dark and wanted to sleep

so celty found an inn and put her motorcycle in the parking lot and went inside so she can sleep

meanwhile in the forest someone was watching celty the whole time and was curious about celty and why did she the same death aura that he did and went to his black horse and left in to the night


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN OR THE HEADLESS RIDER ( aka celty sturluson

The next day celty woke at ten in the morning, she got her self washed up and went to head out in to town

celty got on her motorcycle, I wonder were I should go' thought celty

Maybe i should go to the museum and check it' she thought

while she was riding, she didn't realized that someone was watching her every move

once she reached the museum she got off her motorcycle and went in

Wow they have a lot of interesting stuff here' said celty in her mind

celty saw a case with a book in it is that the original manuscript for the story' sleepy hollow'

In a quick flash celty thought she saw flash of black outside the window

What was that' thought celty, she looked out the window, but saw nothing

is my mind sort of playing tricks on me, man i have to cool it, maybe i should sit and rest a bit'

while she was sitting down it was getting dark and she saw her motorcycle was shaking and went to check on it, celty went in side deep inside the hollow where no one can

celty was stoking her motorcycle which was telling it to transform in to it's true form which was a \black mare horse. ( that's right i made celty's horse a female so what

Celty was trying to calm down her horse and it took a couple of minutes and wanted to know what spooked her at all

then they both heard a noise, What was that noise' celty thought

out of nowhere another black horse came in to view and came towards them

I wonder who's horse you belong to' celty thought while stroking the black stallion from nose to head ( which is how you pet a horse)

The black stallion went near celty's mare and nudge her, and she growled at him which made him back off.

celty went to her horse and made from growling at the other horse

at that same moment they all heard a branch and look to see what it was, It was a man with a axe and sword at his waist and he also had no head

The black stallion went to him, that's when they realized the man in front of them was no other then the headless horseman

celty was not afraid of him at all, one she knew how to fight two she was also headless as he was

the horseman took out a quill and a piece of paper, And wrote who are you

celty had change the settings on her pda and typed, my name is celty sturluson and you

my name is klauss' klauss wrote down

by any chance were you following me' celty typed

yes i was' klauss wrote down

why were you' celty asked on her pda

to see something, can you remove that yellow thing that's on you, klauss

celty removed her helmet, And found out like him she was headless

would you and your horse like to come with us deeper in to the forest with us' asked klauss

sure i like to' celty replied

so were are you from' asked klauss

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CELTY TELLS YOU OF SOME OF HER LIFE IN JAPAN 


End file.
